Two Worlds Collide
by marcus the hedgehog
Summary: A time machine that Tails makes goes wrong and the sonic gang at sent to the DBZ universe. Also a few members of the Sonic gang found out some surprising things about themselves. Review and comment please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Why do we all have to go see Tail's invention" Amy said. "Because he's my best friend and he really wants us there Sonic said.

Soon everyone was gathered around inside Tail's workshop. The people accounted for was Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Tikal, Silver, Blaze, Vanailla, and Team Chatox. Tails revealed his project he had been working on for weeks.

" What is it?" Cream asked. "Its a time machine!" Tails said.

"Thats all? Tails, Sonic, Silver, and myself can use chaos control to travel through time and space" Shadow said slightly annoyed. Tikal put her hand on Shadow's shoulder and said" Come on Shadow Tails went through all of this hard work to make the time machine."

"Its okay Tikal, besides this time machine is controlled by eletricity, not by Chaos Emeralds" Tails said.

"Well lets try it out" Sonic said.

Tails plugged in the machine and started typing away at its computer. Everything was going smoothly until, "Power overload! Power overload!" the main computer said.

The soon was a bright flash and then the sound of nothingness.

Vegeta was in the gravity room when he felt the large power spark.

".what? Whatever that was has a sayian ki emeinting from it"Vegeta said.

Soon Vegeta and the rest of the Z-fighters rushed to the location of the power spark.

"They're just some animals?" Gohan said.

"But the ki in some of those animals are relatively high" Videl said.

Sonic awoke to a pile of his friends on his back. "Oww my back" Sonic said.

Soon everyone woke up and got off Sonic's back. They looked around to see mysterious people and creatures looking at them.

"You think they're friendly" Sonic said to shadow.

"Only one way to find out" Shadow said.

"Hi my name is Sonic the Hedgehog. And ummm who are you" Sonic said.

Vegeta and Goku walked up to the speedy hedgehog.

"My name is prince Vegeta, and this man is Goku" Vegeta said. "Ummm where are you from" Goku asked. Shadow looked up at them and said" Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: The main couples I'll be focused on are sonic/amy and gohan/videl. These are my two favorite couples, but there will still be other pairings. Also this chapter is super short but I promise the next ones will be promising.**

**Chapter 2 **

The Z-fighters were beyond shock. "How is that possible because we have been here for years and never noticed your power levels" Piccolo said.

"Also we would have noticed the sayian ki emmiting from them" Goku said, pointing towards Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Tikal, Knuckles, and Rouge.

Confused Sonic just said "Whats a sayian?"

The z-fighters and the Sonic gang soon found themselves at Capsule Corp. After getting to know each other, they got down to buisness.

"So Vegeta, can explain to us what exactly is a sayian?" Sonic asked. Vegeta smirked and said "It would be my pleasure. The sayians are an ancient warrior race that was once feared throughout the galaxy. But soon after a cold, ruthless prince named Frieza made a truce with tge sayians. Everything was going smoothly until Frieza got word of the sayians increasing power. Fearing that the sayians would overpower him and his empire, Frieza blew up the planet the sayians lived on, nearly sending the race to extinction. Only a handful of sayians survived. Myself, Kakkorot or goku as everybody else calls him, kakkorot's brother Raditz who is now dead, Nappa who is now dead, and Broly the ledgendary super sayian who is somewhere out in the galaxy. The sayians were extremely similar to humans thus allowing hybrid sayians to be born. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are all examples of hybrid sayians. So thats about it" Vegeta said.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with us?" Sonic asked. Vegeta smirked and said "Well because you guys are hybrid sayians."

"But how are we hybrid sayians? We don't even look like you guys" Shadow said. "Well sayians were a dominant race and travel to the edges of the galaxy. In your case, the sayians traveled so far that they ended up in your dimension. Tell me do any of you know both of your parents?" Vegeta said. Sonic knew his mother but he can't remember his father, Amy remebers her mother too but she has no idea of who her father is. Shadow doesn't have any parents, but given the technology the scientist used to make him, they could've put sayian genes in him. Tikal remembers her father but not her mother. Knuckles doesn't even remember his parents, and Rouge remembers her father but not her mother.

"No" answered the hybrid sayians.

_**Please review and comment I'm happily taking any ideas.**_


End file.
